


The Director's Daughter

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Ghosts, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York celebrates the consummation of his relationship with Carolina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://cili-ai.tumblr.com/post/131938447461/winchestered1-pansexualite-wheres-my-drunk inspired by this post

It was a day to celebrate, in York's mind. After months of keeping their relationship secret, limited to only chaste touches and heavy makeout sessions, Carolina finally told the other agents of their relationship and allowed York to go all the way.

York, of course, was obliged to spill the news, although he was enough of a gentleman to keep the details under wrap. North and Wash poured him shot after shot, until he could barely think straight. At some point, he'd wandered away from the duo and towards the Director's office. In his drunken mind, York felt that everyone should hear the wonderful news, including their superior. Without knocking on the door, York burst into the room and cried, "I NAILED CAROLINA!"

It took him a few minutes to register the horrified faces of the UNSC leaders, Carolina among them, and even longer to see the Director's face twisted in rage, turning bright red with anger.

"Agent Carolina, is this true?" the Director hissed through grit teeth.

She blushed, unable to look at either of them. "I... yes, father."

York could feel the blood drain from his face and his jaw hang open. "Father?" he squeaked.

"And Agent York, I expect to speak to you about this... interruption, and where you obtained alcohol onboard this ship. Now, both of you, please, leave."

Carolina grabbed York's shoulder in an iron grip and dragged him to her quarters, all while he screeched, "You never told me he was your father!"

Meanwhile, Leonard sat behind his desk and dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry, gentlemen and ladies. Could we continue this conversation at a later time?"

The others nodded respectfully, shuffling out with out a word. When the door closed behind the last person, the Director heaved a long sigh.

"Allison, I knew this day would come, but not like this," he muttered to himself. "I wish you were here to help me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by rangerofdiscord's tags on the first chapter: #Meanwhile in heaven Allison is fucking laughing her ass off

It was difficult to watch Leonard as he grew old, and even more so as he devoted his life to grieving her. Sometimes, Allison wished she could just move on already, so he didn’t have to watch the nerdy, foul mouthed idiot she’d fallen in love with turn into this empty shell of a man.

But, sometimes, it was worth it.

Natalie Church had grown into a fine young woman, even under her father’s neglect. She’d joined Leonard’s military project, hoping to come out from Allison’s shadow, and met a fine young man, one who reminded the ghost of Leonard, in happier days.

Allison liked Agent York. She liked him even more when he pranked the Director, forcing a ghost of a smile back on his face as he remembered her own shenanigans.

In another boring day of her unfortunate spectral existence, Allison floated between the UNSC officials-- many of whom she’d known during basic-- and her family, making snide commentary off to the side that only she could hear to make the conference a little less painful.

Then, the door swung open.

“I NAILED CAROLINA! WOO!”

Even Allison’s ghost jolted in the direction of the door, where Agent York stood grasping a bottle of tequila and cheering drunkenly, wearing only his ‘I **♥** NY’ boxers’. Allison burst out in laughter when the room went quiet, save for one half hearted “woo” from the infiltrator. It was the funniest thing she’d seen in decades; her laughter didn’t die down until the room was cleared and Leonard had his forehead pressed against his fists.

“Allison, I knew this day would come, but not like this. I wish you were here to help me.”

“Oh come on, Leonerd,” Allison smiled, draping herself across her back, ignoring the shiver that ran up his back when she touched him. “You did the same thing when you found out I was pregnant. I know you still have your I Love Texas boxers.”

**Author's Note:**

> taibangs.tumblr.com


End file.
